


Give me ten of those

by Crescent31



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, Dubious consent but all is well shh, Multi, One Shot, Oneshot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Stephen has a monster kink, Stephens a little more cheeky because I had the 616 guy in mind? But it works for MCU as well, Tentacle Porn, Thats it thats the post, monster fucking, monster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent31/pseuds/Crescent31
Summary: Tony comes over to the Sanctum, Stephen is busy investigating a blob-ish monster he found somewhere. Hijinks ensue when said blob gets jealous of Tony and Stephen making out in front of it. -Its tentacle porn.





	Give me ten of those

Tony entered the Sanctum, whistling as he wandered up the stairs. Pulling the box of donuts he bought for him and Stephen from the plastic bag as he saw Stephen- What.

“Hi babe, hi uhm. The blob? Flubber?”

“Amorphous anomaly of unknown origin.” Stephen answered flatly.

“Kay” Tony sat down on the table Stephen was sitting at, spitting through multiple tomes with cute pictures of monsters and demons. “So, Amorphy anomaly is more important than our donut date?”

“Amorphou-” Stephen looked up at Tony frowning. He was not falling for this. “Tony I have no idea if this creature is dangerous. I need to know what is and more importantly where it came from. So I can send it back.”

Standing up and brushing past Tony, Stephen moved to one of the bookshelves to return the few he skimmed through to grab a few new ones. Not without a mischievous billionaire pushing him against the bookcase and grinding his crotch against the taller man’s ass, “I missed you Steph..”

Tony already sporting half a chub was nothing short of a surprise to Stephen. Chuckling, “You are terrible- ah-” 

The mechanic’s deft hand started groping at his crotch, eliciting a small whimper. “Says you,” Tony whispered from behind. Stephen turned around in his grasp to pull Tony into a bruising kiss. Opening his eyes slowly to-

The creature in the glass casing was thrashing violently just a few feet away from them. Tony and Stephen parted to get a closer look.

“He looked pretty tame before?” 

“Yes, it.. seems to be quite upset.” 

“Should we be worried? Can’t you just portal it to hell or something?”

“I cannot just relocate a probably sentient creature into surroundings it is not familiar with and rip apart the fabric of spacetime while he’s at it Tony.”

“Well he seems pretty hell bent on getting out of there and do it on Earth. In New York.”

That was when the creature calmed down again. Lying dormant in the glass casing once again.  
Tony hopped back onto the table as Stephen went back to sit at the chair in front of it. Both of them silently looking at the slowly moving blob. 

Stephen turned to Tony, both sharing a knowing glance before Stephen moved his chair between Tony´s spread legs, pulling him close against his waist. Stephen moving the mechanic´s shirt up to kiss and lick at the exposed skin. Tony burying his hands in Stephen´s hair doing his best to ruffle it out of its neat state.

Tony wasn´t holding back his moans as Stephen made his way to Tony´s crotch, nuzzling his face against the denim where Tony needed it most.

The moan soon turned into a yelp as the creature in the glass casing started thrashing again and actually managed to break the glass this time.  
It went way too fast, Stephen jumped up and started a gesture for a binding spell. Tony moving off the table to tap the nanite reactor on his chest- 

All attempts at defense were futile as dozens of tentacles sprouted from the creature and bound both Stephen and Tony down against the ground, tightly against each other. The creature moved closer, sitting next to the writhing pair as it enveloped them in multiple soft tentacles. 

“Stephen-”

“I know!” 

They both tried their best to wiggle loose, only to be forced together in a weird tentacle bound embrace even more.

Tony let out a rather surprised moan, as if it was pulled involuntarily from him.

“Tony now is not the time!” Stephen barked, feeling something pass over his crotch.

Tony couldn’t help but whimper, his head falling to the Sanctum floor with a thud, “Ah fuck- Stephen please tell me you conjured one of your magic hands to feel me u- a-ah!”

“Why would I do that now?!” And oh, that, was most definitely a wet tentacle sliding past his pants leg and slithering its way up, “Oh gods- I think- I think I know what this thing is-”

Tony let out a shivery moan and bucked up, Stephen making out the shape of a tentacle wriggling inside the smaller man’s pants. “Spill it so I know how badly I can pa- ah- nic”

“I-its.. a genetically engineered creature for- pleasure-” Stephen croaked out as he felt the tentacle in his pants starting to lovingly feel and rub him up between his ass cheeks. Spilling a lubricant-like excretion over the area and rubbing it in.

“What?!”

“A monster designed to feel your desires for sex, Tony!” Stephen managed with the last of his resolve as another tentacle joined in to fondle and tease his balls as the first tentacle slowly pushed past his rim, “I-its- Supposed to be harmless- Oh god- Fuck-”

Stephen dropped his head to Tony’s neck, managing to grab one of his hands to intertwine their fingers. “We have to- ah.. sit this ride out before it lets us go-” 

Tony swallowed hard, the tentacle around his cock had a slow and but delicious tempo going. Stroking him slowly with added wetness every stroke. Teasing the head and the slit every few passes. Tony bucked up into the sensations, arching his back off the floor, giving the creature an opening to move more slithering appendages in, pulling his jeans down and making an assault on his ass as well. 

“Y-you are way too calm about this.” Tony managed between whimpers and groans. 

Stephen didn’t reply, biting down on Tony’s throat as he fucked back onto what the creature was giving him. 

“Oh my god you are tota- ah- ah! You are totally into this!” Tony tried to sound angry, or surprised. He wasn’t really. He trusted Stephen and- god this thing. It immediately found Tony’s prostate as soon as it entered, slowly dragging over it, milking him. He trusted Stephen, and if this thing was just feeling them up for a good time he was going to take it. 

Gladly.

The last of their resolve to get free slipped away as Stephen shifted up to slot his lips over Tony’s. Kissing him sloppily as the creature kept its slow pace at fucking and stroking them off. Stephen squeezing Tony’s hand in assurance it was going to be ok. 

The creature started to shift them in its hold, pulling their cocks together. Tony pulled back from their kiss to groan against the familiar feeling of his prick against Stephens, bucking up against it and the vice the tentacles had around them. 

Stephen let out a breath chuckle between suckling marks in Tony’s neck, “You feel so good-” 

“I-Im barely doing anythi- OH gOD-” Yelling as he was spread out even more on another tentacle joined the first in his ass. Both trading off pushing in and out his stretched hole. 

Stephen couldn’t help but groan as the beautiful picture of Tony losing it to pleasure unraveled beneath him. He was going to vocalize the image before a tentacle slowly slithered around his neck, pushing his face into Tony’s cheek as it started to restrict his airflow. 

Did Stephen mention the creature has limited mind reading capabilities to feel out your kinks and desires? Does it matter now?

The creature sped up its administrations inside the men beneath it, trading in stroking their cocks together for lovingly squeezing them. The two tentacles inside Tony swelling up in between its pounding whilst Stephen’s airflow was temporarily cut off. 

Tony turned his head in an attempt to kiss Stephen again, who was letting out delicious choked off moans, looking at Tony with a blissed out look as his eyes glassed over again. Airflow cut off yet again to bring him to the edge.

It didn’t take long after that, the loving abuse to their insides, sensing out their kinks and the last pass over their cockheads made them spill in unison. Yelling out incoherencies as their orgasm was pulled from them.

The creature slowly retracted its appendages from their abused holes, giving their cocks a last soft squeeze before leaving them lying spent in between their bodies.  
The creature’s tentacles completely disappeared back into its amorphous blob body, lying there dormant on the ground.

Tony and Stephen moved up slowly, wincing, back into each other's embrace. Both heaving but silent as they gave the blob a wary side eye from where they are lying on the ground. 

“Hurts..” Tony croaked out, his voice hoarse from abuse.

“Not.. unpleasant.” Tony heard Stephen mumble from where he had mushed his face in Tony’s chest.

“Please don’t tell me you set this up you filthy monster fucker.” 

Silence. Tony was pretty sure he felt Stephen smiling against his skin. Wait skin? He was wearing clothes when he walked in-  
Upon a look down, Tony observed that the monster totally had no regard for clothing. As it was all pretty much destroyed. Great, another walk home from the Sanctum in Stephen’s clothes.

Stephen moved his face out from shelter to give Tony a dopey smile, “You would never believe me now, but I was being honest that I had no idea what it was.”

“Not with how much, and how easily, you where giving in and enjoying this.” 

Tony never saw Stephen with such a childlike shyness radiating off him. Stephen Strange, master of mystic monster fucking. Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised. They are both hedonists, but Stephen’s ‘Imagine the impossibilities’ demeanour was a whole new level of kink exploration.

“We are not keeping him”

“I wasn’t planning on.” Stephen shot back, moving back into his old familiar stuck up composure, “I can’t spend all my time playing with such a toy now can I? I have a multiverse to be.”

Tony didn’t miss the disappointment in Stephen’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not good at writing fics, but im not gonna stop. Nu uh. This pairing needs more monster porn yall.


End file.
